Twenty Reason's
by Littlest Girl
Summary: TS. Para no enamorarse de él tuvo que hacer una lista. ¡Pero Cuidado! Procura guardarla muy bien en tu bolsillo, sino, ocurrirá lo que siempre temiste. ¡Amor! AH.
1. Bell's Pov

Historia: Pebels.

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**Twenty Reason's"**

_-20 razones para decir no._

_1.- Es inmaduro._

_2.- No le agrado._

_3.- Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga._

_4.- Es el rompecorazones del instituto._

_5.- Tiene novia._

_6.- Debido a la razón 4 y 5 puede romper mi corazón y no creo que le importe si lo hace._

_7.- No parece notar que existo._

_8.- Me llamó __'Isabel'__ en vez de Isabella._

_9.- Un día de estos su ego hará su cabeza explotar._

_10.- Alice dice que ronca._

_11.- Irá a una Universidad a kilómetros de distancia de la mía._

_12.- Su idea de 'carrera universitaria' es entrar al equipo universitario de básquet._

_13.- Si ocurre la razón 6, no creo soportarlo._

_14.- Es demasiado bonito._

_15.- Soy celosa._

_16.- No creo que me sea fiel._

_17.- Él __no__ me será fiel._

_18.- Mi perro lo odia._

_19.- Lo odio._

_20.- __**Lo amo**__._

Era una buena lista.

Bueno, no lo era pero esta lista era lo único que la abstenía de romper la delgada línea que la llevaría inevitablemente a los brazos de Edward Cullen.

Ella a él _no_ le gustaba, no creía que lo hiciera algún día tampoco; Siempre que Alice le preguntaba qué pensaba de ella, él decía 'Es agradable, supongo.'.

Su madre –estaba viendo _'10 razones'_- así que aconsejó que sería una buena idea si hacía una lista con todas las posibles razones para no seguir flechada de Edward Cullen. De hecho, ella fue la que puso sobre la mesita de su hija una hoja rosada con el título _'10 razones para decir no'_ con bonita caligrafía y 10 número con un espacio en blanco frente a ellos. Ahora el 10 del título tenía un borrón y sobre él había un 20, además de 10 números más agregados a los originales. 10 razones le parecieron muy pocas. No estaba segura de que 20 razones fueran suficientes, pero eso era lo que tenía porque ya no se le ocurrían más.

Tampoco era muy fácil, este chico era tan perfecto que te debatías entre amarlo por serlo u odiarlo. Ella suponía que ese era su caso.

-¿Pensando en Edward?

Fulminó a su madre con la mirada cuando, con una sonrisa picarona, se asomó por la puerta y la cerró tras ella. Cogió la hoja como si contuviese alguna enfermedad letal y la tiró al otro extremo de la habitación. No notó donde cayó hasta que su madre se acercó al escritorio y volvió con una bola rosada entre las manos.

-¿Wow, veinte? Creí haber dicho diez, cariño. No veinte.

-Con diez no era suficiente.

Se defendió ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras su madre leía la lista. No tuvo el valor para observar su reacción así que se escondió tras la almohada, de más está decir que tampoco tuvo valor para mirarla cuando ella acabó.

-Hija…

Si, ella lo había visto. Se golpeó mentalmente la frente por haber escrito _ese_ último punto. No debió haberlo pensado siquiera.

-¿Tú lo amas?

-No.

-Isabella…

-Mamá. -se quejó.

-¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mí?

-Porque… porque… -suspiró derrotada –harás un escándalo de esto, se lo contarás a papá y a Alice y cantarás por toda la casa como si te hubieses ganado la lotería y… yo sólo quiero olvidarlo.

-¿Tan terrible es?

Renné bajó tanto la voz que adoptó un tono confidente y secreto. Su hija no pudo resistirse a contarle lo que ocurría.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No leíste lo que escribí?

-Si, lo hice. Pero nada de eso se compara con lo feliz que podrías ser con él si te arriesgas.

Incluso antes de que su madre acabara la frase Isabella estaba negando gravemente con la cabeza. No se había devanado los sesos encontrando razones para no correr donde él y decirle lo que sentía para que su madre ahora viniera y le dijera que mejor era arriesgarse.

-No me tomará en serio, mamá.

-No puedes estar segura de lo que ocurrirá hasta que lo intentes.

-Sé que no saldrá nada bueno de esto.

La mujer palmeó la rodilla de su hija y le besó la mejilla con cariño, luego se puso de pie y le sonrió desde la puerta.

-Es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste que vivir con la incertidumbre de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

"_Hmpf, como si yo no lo supiera."

* * *

_

-Son tres.

-¿Por qué tres?

-Porque así era.

-¿No se suponía que eran dos y la tercera era mito?

-No, la tercera es verdad. La cuarta es la que es mito.

Ella no sabía de lo que Emmett y Jasper hablaban, había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía mucho –una media hora probablemente- y no estaba de ánimos para intentar dilucidar de lo que ellos hablaban.

-¿Estás bien?

Alice se sentó a su lado luego de depositar un corto beso en los labios de su novio. Isabella le regaló un intento de sonrisa.

-Algo así.

-Hm... ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Le dio un último vistazo a Tanya sentada en el regazo de Edward he hizo una mueca.

-No lo creo.

-En cualquier caso, ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto.

-Que soy una tonta.

La otra rodó los ojos mientras pinchaba unas verduras de su plato y se las llevaba a la boca. La castaña se llevó la lata de soda a los labios y bebió sabiendo que aquella sería su única comida hasta que llegara a casa. Ver al hermano de Alice le quitaba el apetito.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Pero lo haz dejado entrever.

-Bella, sólo te digo que… olvídalo. Eres demasiado terca incluso para mí.

Sonrió.

-¿Quieres decir que lo dejarás? ¿Enserio dejarás de molestarme… para siempre?

Gruñido.

-Si.

-Ja. Espera a que se entere Rosalie.

-Dios, eres exasperante. Exactamente como él.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, polos opuestos se atraen, iguales se repelen.

-No seas ridícula.

-Sólo soy realista. Ya acepté que tú hermano nunca se va a fijar en mí, deberías hacer lo mismo.

De pronto a Alice también se le había quitado el apetito, observó a su lado para cerciorarse de que, ni Jasper ni Emmett, oyeran lo que iba a decir.

-Mi hermano _sí_ se fija en ti. Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy despistada.

Ella no le creía nada.

-Siempre me haz dicho que cuando le preguntabas por mí él decía que _suponía_ yo era agradable.

-Y aparte de todo ciega.

-Alice, si vas a decir algo dilo claro por favor.

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento. Pudo sentir una mirada significativa tres mesas más allá. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente decirse el uno al otro que se gustaban y ya? Le quitarían un montón de dolores de cabeza.

-Olvídalo.

-No puedes dejarme así.

_Ring. Ring._

-Tengo clase, Bella. Me tengo que ir.

-¡Mas tarde no te salvas, bruja!

* * *

¿Despistada? Despistada y un cuerno. Para Alice el mundo dejaba de girar cuando Jasper estaba cerca, no para ella. Puede que se pusiera colorada cuando veía a Edward, un poco hormonal, si, ¿pero despistada? Despistada sus calzones.

-¿… Swan?

Sus ojos enfocados en el hombre regordete y calvo frente a ella. Tragó saliva.

-¿Me dice la respuesta por favor?

-Ammm… ¿dos?

Risas.

-Lo siento, señor. Estaba un poco distraída y no lo oí.

-Pues, si quiere distraerse, hágalo en detención.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero dos orbes verdes la deslumbraron y lo próximo que supo fue que se dirigía a la sala de detención con un bonito trozo de papel azul autografiado por su maestro de Álgebra.

Ya encontraría la manera de descargarse con Alice después.

* * *

-Swan.

Ojos negros –casi tanto como su cabello-, piel morena, hoyuelos adorables, pestañas espesas, músculos y sonrisa de muerte. Eso era Jacob Black.

-Hola, tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El maestro Thompson me dejó a cargo de detención.

Ella se echó a reír.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Me ofendes.

-No, lo siento. Es sólo que… tú pasas más en detención que cualquiera.

-Si pero él dijo que yo era el único que mantendría a cualquiera aquí dentro. Doy miedo.

Él se sentía orgulloso por ello. Claro que si supiera que lo que a ella le daba era más ternura que susto se sentiría mal.

-A todos menos a Billy.

-Diablos, no. Ese viejo puede estar inválido y medio decrépito pero mierda que ruge cada mes con mi informe de notas. Ni mi altura ni mis músculos sirven con él.

-¿Haz reprobado Inglés?

Se sentó con naturalidad a su lado sobre la mesa mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

-Casi. De no ser por Jasper lo hubiese hecho. Esa cosa del _Do_ y el _Did_ me da ganas de vomitar.

La mochila de ambos estaba en el suelo cuando ella casi se cae y él la detiene con un brazo. Claro que ninguno habla al respecto, están tan acostumbrados a estar juntos, que se hace casi tan fácil como respirar.

-Oí decir a Charlie que se irá de pesca con tu padre este fin de semana.

-Si, van a ir al lago a pescar un resfriado seguramente.

-En cualquier caso, pásate por casa. Renné hará sus galletas de canela.

-¿Irá la enana? Dios, cómo me encanta hacerla enojar. Ella sí que tiene temperamento, se sulfura tan rápido.

-Pfff, dímelo a mí.

-¿No es muy pequeña para tener esas emociones? Siempre me da la impresión de que va a estallar.

-Ella es simplemente única.

-Si. Pero, si va, que no vaya con Jasper. Siempre que va ella lloriquea donde su _Jazzy_, él me da una de sus miradas escalofriantes y adiós diversión.

-Deberías dejar de llevarlo al límite. Sabes que él aún no se saca de la cabeza que te gusta Alice.

-Si me gustara Alice habría hecho algo hace mucho. Ella es encantadora, no lo niego, pero… no es mi tipo.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Leah?

El grandote –aunque parezca imposible- se sonrojó furiosamente antes de esconder el rostro de la mirada divertida de su amiga.

-Este fin de semana saldré con Leah otra vez.

-¿Cómo en una cita?

-Como en una salida de amigos.

-¿Ella dijo eso?

-Si.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Nadie a quien le gustes te dice que la cita que tendrán no es una cita. Leah debía hablar realmente enserio ó ella estaba empeñada en hacérselo difícil a Jacob.

-¿Y dónde piensan ir?

-Pues, al cine y luego a cenar.

-Pero no es una cita.

Ella dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras lo dejaba reunir fuerzas para decir lo que fuera que él iba a decir.

-Es una salida de amigos. –aseguró. –Y me preguntaba si querrías ir.

-Es la peor idea que haz tenido, y créeme que la del salto de acantilado fue mala.

-Bella, esta chica _si_ que me gusta. Pero… no parece fijarse en mí.

-A las mujeres, a veces, nos gusta hacernos las duras.

-Leah es como una roca.

-Quizá deberías dejar de mostrarte tan interesado.

Por supuesto él era hombre y por eso no le extraño a Isabella verle la cara de confusión.

-En algunos casos –intentó explicar –si 'pierdes el interés' ella lo gana.

-¿Intentas decir que 'ignorándola' ella se acercará a mí?

-Exacto.

-Ustedes las mujeres son raras.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Él se alejó un centímetro obligándola a observarlo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-Sabes que te quiero y eres importante para mí.

Ninguno sintió la puerta abrirse y ninguno tampoco sintió un par de ojos observarlos.

-Y también sabes que jamás haría algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda.

-Jake… -se quejó en vano.

-Por favor –suplicó él –te juro que será como una salida de amigos.

-No lo sé.

-Bella, te lo ruego.

Ella cerró los ojos y él supo que sólo debía insistir un poco más para llevarla hasta el límite. Su amiga era demasiado influenciable.

-¿Irás?

No pudo evitar sonreír y su amigo la abrazó con cariño levantándole de la mesa.

-Te odio por esto. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo te amo!

-Jacob Black. Iré, pero al primer gesto 'cariñoso' me iré.

-Si, si, si, nada de cariños, abrazos o besos. Prometido.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero sus ojos se clavaron a unos tan verdes que se sintió mareada y las palabras se le quedaron a mitad de garganta.

-Oh, Cullen.

El de cabello cobrizo se acercó hacia donde estaba el moreno y le entregó un trozo de papel azul, del mismo azul que Bella había entregado hace un poco de rato atrás.

-Perdón, pero no quería interrumpir.

-No te preocupes. –Tomó la hoja que el chico le tendía. -¿Qué hiciste?

Bella observó como el chico de sus sueños se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y tomaba asiento frente a ellos en uno de los pupitres jugando-tecleando despreocupadamente su teléfono.

-Creo que no le gustó mi 'crítica constructiva'.

Jacob alzó una ceja y Edward rodó los ojos con naturalidad. Él no parecía notar que ella estaba ahí.

-El maestro preguntó cuántos grados el planeta estaba inclinado y yo dije que dependía de cuanto estuviera él pesando actualmente.

El moreno rió de buena gana, pero la castaña, Dios, la castaña parecía apunto de sufrir una embolia, muy severa por cierto.

-¿Tienen práctica esta semana?

-Si, entrenamos para derrotar a los _Blue Fox's _de Seattle.

-¿Eliminatorias?

-Luego de este partido.

Ambos siguieron hablando durante un buen rato sin percatarse siquiera de que la chica tenía el cerebro congelado. Sus neuronas hicieron cortocircuitos cuando Edward se relamió los labios al decir _Blue Fox's_. De pronto, un papel rectangular arrugado y lleno de borrones le agujereó el bolsillo trasero junto al celular. Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Sentía tanta fiebre que comenzó a sentir tercianas.

-¿Bella, no vas a contestar?

Su rostro alcanzando un rojo casi escarlata.

-Yo, humm, si. Sólo… ya vengo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras cerraba la puerta del salón de castigos. Las manos le sudaban.

-¿Si?

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el Instituto.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de ser tan obvia?

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de dar rodeos y vayas al grano?

-Bien, iré al grano. Te quiero en diez minutos en el gimnasio.

-Alice, estoy en detención. ¿Puede ser después?

-Sé que Jacob está a cargo hoy.

-Pero…

-Y te quedan nueve. Adiós.

Cerró perezosamente el aparato y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo trasero mientras suspiraba pesadamente al entrar nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Levantó la vista del suelo al moreno frente a ella y se obligó a verlo a él y nadie más que a él.

-Alice, ya sabes.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé. Pero por cómo sonaba, es conmigo esta vez.

-Hmm, ¿crees que te quiera llevar de comprar?

-Fuimos este fin semana, por lo general espera dos semanas antes de torturarme de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues suerte.

Recogió su bolso del suelo y lo acomodó sobre su hombro.

-¿No te molesta que me vaya antes?

-En absoluto. Ya veré que le digo al señor Thompson.

Le besó la mejilla.

-Gracias, Jake. Eres un sol.

-Ya, vete.

Y se fue.

* * *

-Una cita. ¡Una cita!

Bella se cruzó de brazos dejando a Alice despotricar un poco más.

-¡Y con Jacob! Luego de que me juraste y rejuraste que no te gustaba. ¿Cómo se supone que debo confiar en ti ahora? No puedo creer que hayas aceptado. Estoy… estoy…

-¿Loca?

Mirada inquisitiva.

-Ok, lo siento. Pero es que llevas 20 minutos gruñendo y caminando de un lado a otro. Realmente me siento como cuando Renné me castiga.

-Oh, esto no es nada a lo que tu madre hará cuando se entere.

-¿Se entere de qué?

-No creo que sea el momento propicio para bromas.

-Entonces, ¿me dejarás hablar?

-Sólo espero que sea algo bueno.

La chica puso los brazos en jarra cuando su amiga respiró profundamente en su lugar.

-¿De dónde sacaste que yo tenía una cita con Jacob?

-No importa de dónde lo saqué.

-Oh, si que importa. Porque, quién quiera que sea, te está viendo la cara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué crees tú que hablo?

-Bella…

-Quiero saber quién te lo dijo.

-Es irrelevante.

-Me importa un pimiento que sea irrelevante, yo quiero saber y quiero saber ahora.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?

Ambas comenzaban a alzar la voz y los de la práctica de Básquet comenzaban a llegar.

-¡Quiero saber a quién tengo que partirle la cara!

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan inmadura y respondes?

-¿Yo inmadura? Eres tú la que me viene con que yo saldré con Jacob.

-¡Entonces sí saldrán!

-¿Sabes qué? –Habló, tampoco quería hacer un escándalo –Da igual quién te lo haya dicho. Claramente confiarás en lo que alguien te dijo en vez de lo que yo te digo.

-¿No tienes una cita?

-¡No! Jacob sólo quería que lo acompañara al cine con Leah para ayudarlo a conquistarla.

-Oh, Dios Bella. Lo siento tanto.

-Si, yo también.

No quería hablar con Alice. Ni siquiera quería verle la cara. Por ello la ignoró cuando la vio discutiendo con su hermano, Edward, en la cafetería.

Estaban enojadas por una estupidez, pero esa _estupidez_ para ella era importante. ¿Cómo podía su mejor amiga creer en algo que ella no había negado siempre? ¿No se basa la amistad en la confianza?

Dios, le dolía la cabeza. Pero no le importó darse cabezazos contra el casillero en medio del pasillo vacío. Tampoco le importó seguir haciéndolo al ver a su amor platónico caminar hacia ella. En realidad, estar enojada con su mejor amiga era mucho más importante que si el Adonis griego no la tomaba en cuenta.

-¿Bella?

Ella se volvió a dar contra el casillero ligeramente.

-¿Bella?

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apoyó la frente en la fría superficie de metal esperando a que él perdiera el interés y se marchara. Y mierda que se iba a arrepentir de eso mañana.

-Bella.

Se mordió el labio contando hasta mil, pero sintió unos delicados dedos ejercer presión sobre sus hombros hasta hacerla voltear. Abrió los ojos para observarlo más deseó no haberlo hecho. Los orbes de él eran tan claros y puros que creía poder ver en ellos hasta su alma.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió ligeramente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Alice me dijo que habían discutido.

Asintió otra vez.

-Lo lamento.

-Si, supongo.

-Sé que esto no arreglará las cosas, pero quizá te haga sentir mejor.

Él sacó un sobre –que rezaba _'Isabella'_ con tinta azul y caligrafía perfecta- y se la puso en la palma de la mano cerrándola en un puño. Ella se estremeció con su tacto.

-Tienes que prometerme que no leerás esto hasta que llegues a casa.

-¿Qué…?

-Y tampoco preguntarás qué es.

Le sonrió.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Bien.

Y le besó la mejilla antes de voltear y regresar sobre sus pasos por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó a casa tenía los nervios de punta, la garganta seca y no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué no la había leído en el instituto. De todas formas él no se enteraría.

Le dijo a Renné que si alguien la llamaba dijera que estaba dormida y, le rogó, no la molestase sino dentro de otros 20 minutos.

Tiró la mochila en algún lugar cerca de la ventana y su abrigo al suelo junto al basurero. Sus zapatos fueron a dar junto a la puerta y ella se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama con el sobre apretado en la mano.

No pasaron sino varios minutos –quizá horas- en los que finalmente reunió valor y rompió la lengüeta con manos temblorosas.

Ella pensaba que su día había sido terrible, pero tuvo que replanteárselo al ver una hoja demasiado rosada, con demasiados borrones y demasiado familiar dentro del sobre. No fue necesario que buscara en su bolsillo para ver si la traía. Con sólo ver el título lo supo; Edward Cullen había leído su lista.

Se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente y sintió ganas de llorar cuando un trozo de papel blanco voló del sobre y aterrizó en su regazo. Se enjugó una lágrima traicionera elucubrando todas las posibles maneras en que Edward había escrito lo tonta que ella era con esa bonita caligrafía que él poseía.

Lo desdobló y respiro.

**(*) **

_-Isabella:_

_1.- Emmett es más inmaduro._

_2.- Si me agradas._

_3.- ¿Eso es una excusa?_

_4.- No soy el rompecorazones._

_5.- No tengo novia._

_6.- Jamás lo haría, y sí me importaría._

_7.- Cada día doy gracias porque lo hagas._

_8.- ¿Me creerías que estaba tan nervioso que apenas te podía hablar?_

_9.- __NO__ soy egocéntrico. Y, si mi cabeza llegase a explotar, sería por pensar en ti._

_10.- Espero algún día quitarme las amígdalas para solucionarlo._

_11.- Puedo escoger una más cerca de ti, si quieres._

_12.- Quiero jugar básquet, pero en la Universidad deseo estudiar Kinesiología._

_13.- Si ocurriera la razón 6, sería yo quién no podría soportarlo._

_14.- Tú lo eres más._

_15.- Yo también._

_16.- Nunca podría pensar en alguien que no seas tú._

_17.- ¿He dicho que me encanta tu sonrojo?_

_18.- No tienes perro._

_19.- No, no lo haces._

_20.- __**Y yo a ti**__._

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella! Dios, perdóname. No quise…

-No importa, Allie. No podría enojarme contigo de todas formas. Por cierto, ¿está tu hermano?

Si, se suponía que debía simular desenvoltura y tranquilidad, más los nervios la mataban y de un momento a otro se iba a poner a chillar

-¿Emmett? No, salió con Rose.

-Yo… hablaba de Edward.

-¿Edward?

-Si, ¿está?

-Ahmmm, si. Pero no sé si quiera hablar, llegó muy alegre del instituto pero luego de una hora se cabreó.

-Esperaré.

-Bien.

Apenas y pudo pestañear.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola…

Bueno, quizá debiera hacer que su mamá viera más películas. O quizá debiera dejar caer accidentalmente sus listas un poco más. Nunca sabes en las manos de quién acabarán.

* * *

**(*) Para leer la lista de Edward y encontrarle sentido deben ir leyendo el primer punto de la lista de Bella y luego el primer punto de la lista de Edward. El segundo punto de la lista de Bella y luego el segundo punto de la lista de Edward. Y así hasta acabar, si no lo hacen se perderán.**

¡Aviso! Este One-shot **si** tiene segunda parte. Será algo más desde el enfoque de Edward, ya saben.

Sólo pido paciencia y review's.

Beso's, Pebel's


	2. Edward Pov

**Historia:** Pebels.

**Personajes:** Stephenie Meyer.

**Canción Recomendada:** **«**Much Better**»** Jonas Brothers.

* * *

"**Twenty Reason's"**

«_Now I see, everything I'd ever need_

_Is the girl in front of me._

_She's much better_.»

Sólo era un día normal.

Para nadie era un día especial, excepto para él. Aunque, si tomamos en cuenta que para él cada día que tenía la posibilidad de verla era especial, entonces este día no tenía nada de diferente.

-¿Quieres dejar de babear encima mío? Al principio era tierno, ahora es preocupante y… asqueroso.

-No _estoy_ babeando.

-Como sea.

-¿Haz averiguado algo?

Antes se avergonzaba incluso ante la idea de usar a su hermanita como su aliado para saber cosas de Isabella. Ahora era como su adicción.

-¿Tienes idea de lo psicópata que haz sonado? Por no decir desesperado.

Él arrugó la nariz y fulminó a su hermana-fuente-de-información por encima de la lata de bebida que bebía. La chica frente a él volteó el rostro cuando la campana comenzó a sonar y una masa de adolescentes comenzó a andar a través de las puertas de la cafetería.

-Ya me voy.

Dijo poniéndose de pie con rapidez, aunque mantuvo el tono de su voz bajo y tranquilo. Su hermana asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza cuando él saludo a Emmett y Jasper de pasada.

La última vez que había estado alrededor de la chica que le sulfuraba las hormonas la había llamado _'Isabel' _en vez de_ 'Isabella'_ y, conmocionado, comenzó a hablar sobre estupideces que no recuerda -tampoco quiere recordar- arruinando por completo su plan de… ¿Dé qué era?

Ya lo había olvidado.

El grandote y el aficionado a la guerra civil vieron pasar a Edward por su lado.

-¿Tanya?

Se aventuró el rubio –que parecía haberse tragado una caja de esteroides-.

-¿Sinceramente? No sé porque no se deja de hacer el payaso y habla con Bella de una buena vez. Todos sabemos en qué va a terminar todo esto.

A la bajita le exasperaba considerablemente que su hermano no tuviera las agallas para declararse pero sí tuviera tiempo de soportar a Tanya.

-Dale tiempo, cariño. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que me costó a mí decirte lo que sentía?

-Sólo fueron un par de meses.

-Por que tú me abordaste un día y me _obligaste_ a decirte lo que sentía.

-Estaba harta de que te dieras tantas vueltas.

Y a pesar de que su voz sonó molesta, le besó la mandíbula en un gesto amoroso antes de que él se enzarzara en una discusión con Emmett sobre mitología en un video juego.

-_Hola, Edward_.

Oyó decir a alguien con voz felina pero educada un par de mesas más allá y, antes de saberlo, casi pidió perdón por haber mirado, su hermano estaba siendo babeado en el rostro por una pelirroja demasiado… _efusiva_. Sintió asco y vergüenza. Asco porque… Dios, era su hermano. Y vergüenza porque, bueno, era su hermano.

-Hola… Tanya.

Murmuró él y la alejó escrutando la mesa de su hermana en busca de la castaña. Supuso que, nunca en su vida, había estado tan feliz de no ver a Isabella. Si ella hubiese visto esto, entonces todos sus planes se habrían ido al trasto; Como muchas otras veces.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

Su mente viajando con rapidez sobre todas las mentiras creíbles que preparaba para momentos como este cuando el aroma a fresias –demasiado conocido para él- le congeló los sentidos y su lengua se trabó entre los dientes.

-¿Edward?

Levantó la vista hacia la muchacha para responderle que se iría de campamento con su padre y hermanos cuando sintió peso en su regazo. _Demasiado_ peso.

El cuerpo de ella se sintió cálido a través de su ropa y su cabello rojizo le hizo cosquillas en el rostro cuando escondió la cara en su cuello.

-¿Tanya, qué estás haciendo?

Su mandíbula apretada al tiempo que siseaba frustrado. Tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza mientras ella se removía para poder observarle a los ojos.

-Yo… bueno…

Maldijo en voz baja ser tan caballero al tiempo que posaba suavemente una mano en el valle de su espalda para _invitarla_ a ponerse de pie. No quería herirla tampoco.

-Sabes mi opinión sobre esto.

-Si tan sólo me dejaras intentar.

Suplicó con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas. Edward sintió verdadera pena por ella.

-Lo siento, pero no.

Se mordió el labio inferior tragando el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y se puso de pie fingiendo aplomo cuando dijo:

-Dime si cambias de opinión.

Suspiró cansado.

-No lo haré. Eres una chica encantadora y no mereces esto.

La pelirroja no dijo nada –aún aguantaba las ganas de llorar- cuando él besó su frente y se marchó no sin antes mirar significativamente a su hermana.

_El amor es cosa difícil_, pensó.

* * *

Tener ojos para el profesor es difícil cuando se tiene una distracción con bellas piernas, mejillas sonrosadas, labios apetitosos y ojos profundos. Su pelo, que dan ganas de acariciar durante horas, tampoco ayuda a apaciguarte.

-¿Cuánto da, Swan?

Parpadeó al escuchar ese apellido y se dio cuenta de que no era el único distraído.

-¿Me dice la respuesta por favor?

Sus ojos cafés repasando la ecuación de segundo grado en el pizarrón.

-Ammm… ¿dos?

Gruñó al oír risas de burla. Si hasta equivocada era hermosa.

-Lo siento, señor. Estaba un poco distraída y no lo oí.

-Pues, si quiere distraerse, hágalo en detención.

La vio abrir la boca intentando defenderse pero sólo bastó que sus ojos se encontraran para que ella la cerrara, tomara el papel de castigo y se fuera de allí con los libros apilados debajo del brazo. Se preguntó si él había tenido algo que ver con todo esto. Y se pasó todo el resto de la hora intentando hacer algo realmente idiota. Seguramente le costaría caro al llegar a casa cuando Esme se enterara, pero ¡estaba desesperado! Y hechos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. ¿O no era así el dicho?

-Así que, chicos, con el maestro del geografía se nos ha ocurrido que sería buena idea complementar los ramos y…- _blah, blah, blah_-… la próxima semana.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en este momento? Seguramente estaría sentada, con el codo sobre la mesa y su bonito rostro apoyado sobre su palma mientras dibuja círculos y formas sin sentido o coherencia en la última hoja de su cuaderno.

-… y Júpiter está…

O puede que esté leyendo ese roñoso ejemplar de _'Cumbres Borrascosas' _otra vez mientras muerde su labio inferior y juega distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello provocándolo a besarla. No es como si él sepa todas esas cosas porque la estudie demasiado. _Claro que no_.

-¿Cuántos grados está inclinada la tierra, Señor Cullen?

¿Respuesta o Castigo? Mantenerse encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes sin entender nada de lo que él diga pensando en lo que Bella probablemente esté haciendo, o irse y ver _realmente_ lo que ella esté haciendo.

-Pues, ¿cuánto pesa usted?

Silencio sepulcral. Deseó que su hermano Emmett estuviera ahí para ver como su pequeño hermanito se corrompía.

-¿Disculpe?

El hombre calvo había inflado las mejillas y las aletas de su nariz se abrieron furiosamente.

-Bueno, para calcular los grados de inclinación de la tierra, tendríamos que tener en cuenta un sin fin de variantes, ¿no?

-Si.

-Y una de ellas, sería, su peso actual.

Sonrió.

-Oh, y dónde usted se encuentre, también.

-¡Cullen, a detención! ¡A-ho-ra!

-Si, señor.

Y nunca había estado tan feliz de irse a detención como ahora.

-_Sabes que te quiero y eres importante para mí_.

O, quizá, no tanto.

Abrió la puerta delicadamente y vio a Bella sentada junto a Jacob Black en la mesa del maestro con sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos en contacto. Nunca había deseado tanto querer patearle el trasero a ese agradable –ya no tan agradable- chico.

-Y también sabes que jamás haría algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda.

-Jake… -se quejó en vano.

-Por favor –suplicó él –te juro que será como una salida de amigos.

-No lo sé.

-Bella, te lo ruego.

Ella cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-¿Irás?

Sonrió y Edward pensó que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y, para su pesar, no la había arrancado él.

-Te odio por esto.

-¡Y yo te amo!

¿Cómo se tomarían si él vomitaba? Seguro no lo notarían.

-Jacob Black. Iré, pero al primer gesto 'cariñoso' me iré.

-Si, si, si, nada de cariños, abrazos o besos. Prometido.

Se volteó para retirarse y dejar a la _'parejita'_ a solas cuando unos orbes chocolate lo deslumbraron y supo que ya no se podría ir. O no al menos mientras estuviera bajo _esa_ mirada.

-Oh, Cullen.

Lo saludo amablemente el chico moreno que aún sostenía a _su_ Bella –ya no tan suya- en un abrazo.

-Perdón, pero no quería interrumpir.

Se disculpó tranquilamente, pasando de ella, y entregando el papel azul a Black.

-No te preocupes. –Tomó la hoja que le tendía. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Creo que no le gustó mi 'crítica constructiva'.

Se sentó _tranquilamente_ sobre uno de los pupitres. Sus dedos viajando a través de las teclas de su teléfono móvil mientras hablaba restándole toda la importancia al asunto.

**« **_Gran Trabajo, Enana._

_Bella & Jacob._

_Cita._

_E. _**»**

Hizo una mueca casi de asco antes de apretar _'send'_ he imaginar a su loca hermana despotricar.

-El maestro preguntó cuántos grados el planeta estaba inclinado y yo dije que dependía de cuanto estuviera él pesando actualmente.

Jacob se rió de buena gana pero a Isabella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Eso o no escuchaba.

-¿Tienen práctica esta semana?

-Si, entrenamos para derrotar a los _Blue Fox's _de Seattle.

Se lamió los labios imitándola, siempre que ella hacía eso él se derretía mentalmente por querer hacer lo mismo pero con su lengua, así que pensó si acaso él podría provocar el mismo efecto en ella.

Casi rió de su propio optimismo. Y se estremeció ligeramente ante lo gay que había sido eso.

-¿Eliminatorias?

-Luego de este partido.

Algo vibró cerca. Y se dio cuenta de que su cerebro se había disparado con pensamientos pecaminosos al querer introducir sus propias manos en los vaqueros de ella y sacar el celular.

-¿Bella, no vas a contestar?

Oyó hablar al moreno mientras se abofeteaba imaginariamente por sus pensamientos. De seguro esta chica lo haría pecar de todas las formas posibles.

-Yo, humm, si. Sólo… ya vengo.

Sus manos hormigueando cuando el rostro de ella alcanzó un tono casi escarlata.

-Es algo rara, ¿no?

-¿Quién? ¿Bella?

-Huhmm.

-No. Bueno, si. Un poco. Pero es una buena chica.

-¿Cómo buena chica?

-Bueno ella… ¿no la conoces?

-No realmente, la he visto en mi casa algunas veces porque es amiga de Alice. Pero nunca he hablado con ella.

-Entonces, mi querido Edward. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

-Espera. ¿La haz invitado a salir y me la estás… recomendando?

Jacob pareció ofendido más no tuvo tiempo de responder. Isabella había vuelto a entrar con gesto cansino recogiendo su mochila en el proceso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Levantó la vista del suelo al moreno frente a ella pasando completamente de él.

-Alice, ya sabes.

_Oh, Alice._ Eso explicaba todo.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé. Pero por cómo sonaba, es conmigo esta vez.

-Hmm, ¿crees que te quiera llevar de comprar?

-Fuimos este fin semana, por lo general espera dos semanas antes de torturarme de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues suerte.

Recogió su bolso del suelo y lo acomodó sobre su hombro.

-¿No te molesta que me vaya antes?

-En absoluto. Ya veré que le digo al señor Thompson.

"_Ya veré que le digo al señor Thompson"_, remendó el ojiverde en su cabeza.

-Gracias, Jake. Eres un sol.

Le besó la mejilla. Y, ¿si por él fuera?, habría golpeado a ese _sol_ hasta hacerlo añicos.

-Ya, vete.

_Yo puedo ser su sol_, se dijo cuando ella se hubo marchado. Él podría ser su universo completo si se lo pidiera. Sintió como si se asfixiara. O el aire en la habitación se hacía más escaso, o las paredes se encogían, o, definitivamente, esta cosa de los celos era intoxicante.

-¿No te molesta que me vaya yo también?

-Anda, Cullen. Hay un partido que ganar y no quiero ser el culpable.

-Ow… _eres un sol_.

Jacob rió, y él se imaginó por un momento votando a puñetazos uno a uno esos bonitos dientes. Cogió su bolso del pupitre y salió.

Qué sol ni que nada, lo que Jacob Black era es un caliente. Jake _estaba_ caliente por Bella, por _su_ Bella. _Y yo también_, se dijo, pero ese no era el tema. Edward la quería realmente, y estaba seguro de que Black no.

Dios, Bella, Bella, Bella…

¿Qué acaso no podía pensar en nada más? Si hasta se parecía a las chicas escribiendo su nombre en la contraportada de sus cuadernos. Sus calificaciones al trasto. Se preguntó por qué no podía haber una clase llamada _«Isabella»_, seguro pasaba con honores.

Recogió una bola de papel rosada del suelo y la apretujó en su mano listo para lanzarla lejos junto con todas sus frustraciones. Hace algún tiempo –cuando Tyler había decidido que era buena idea tener una cita con Bella- había descubierto que golpear cosas era una buena manera de quitar la tensión. Ahora necesitaba hacer algo pronto o se iba a quedar rígido por la eternidad.

Cerró un ojo y puso la bola de papel frente a su nariz para calcular el ángulo y la distancia que estaba el basurero, hasta que olió ese aroma que era como su droga. _Fresias…_

Sus dedos temblaban cuando aplanó la hoja y leyó: _«20 razones para decir no…»_

¿Ella..? ¡Ella…!

«_1.- Es inmaduro._»

(Su cabeza no funcionando)

«_2.- No le agrado._»

... Uh…

«_3.- Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga._»

_Oww… ¿A ella le gustaba… Jasper?_, pensó. Sus neuronas a punto de hacer cortocircuito.

«_4.- Es el rompecorazones del instituto._

_5.- Tiene novia._»

Oh, Mierda. Alice…

«_6.- Debido a la razón 4 y 5 puede romper mi corazón y no creo que le importe si lo hace._»

Esperen, ¿cuál era la razón 4? Oh, y la 5. Él se estaba mareando, demasiada información sobrecargando su ajetreado cerebro.

«_7.- No parece notar que existo._»

La leve impresión de que Bella no se refería a Jasper.

Él sabía que ella no era la clase de personas que se enamoraba de los novios de sus mejores amigas.

«_8.- Me llamó __'Isabel'__ en vez de Isabella._»

Wow, él le _había_ dicho _'Isabel'_.

«_9.- Un día de estos su ego hará su cabeza explotar._»

¡Hey! Él _no_ era egocéntrico.

«_10.- Alice dice que ronca._»

Él ronca.

«_11.- Irá a una Universidad a kilómetros de distancia de la mía._»

Él se irá a una universidad a kilómetros de ella, no es que él haya espiado cuando Isabella se lo contaba a su hermana. _Nah_.

«_12.- Su idea de 'carrera universitaria' es entrar al equipo universitario de básquet._»

Esto es un golpe a su ego, él _no_ piensa que una carrera universitaria es estar en el equipo de básquet. Quiere una carrera, para poder mantener a su familia algún día. Por que él tendrá hijos; un pequeñín que adore el básquet tanto como él y una pequeñita que le guste leer y se sonroje con facilidad. Dios, ¿A quién le recuerda esto?

«_13.- Si ocurre la razón 6, no creo soportarlo._»

Él haría algo que mereciera una golpiza descomunal antes de romperle el corazón. La garganta se le cierra de sólo pensarlo.

«_14.- Es demasiado bonito._»

¡Ja! Si ella sólo se viera con claridad.

«_15.- Soy celosa._»

¿Es celosa? Bueno, ese es un dato interesante. Quizá esa es la razón por la que…

«_16.- No creo que me sea fiel._»

¡¿Qué no cree que le será fiel?! Pero… ¡si no puede pensar en nadie que no sea ella! Hasta en la inconciencia la ve.

De hecho, si cierra sus ojos muy fuerte, y todo a su alrededor se mantiene en silencio durante un minuto, puede evocar su imagen tras los parpados casi con nitidez. A veces cree poder tocarla… cree que es suya.

«_17.- Él __no__ me será fiel._»

Como desearía tenerla entre sus brazos ahora y demostrarle –con besos, por supuesto- que no hay nadie más que ella. **Nadie.**

«_18.- Mi perro lo odia._»

Ella no tiene perro. ¿O si?

«_19.- Lo odio._»

Tenía que estar leyendo mal. Quizá si le echara otro vistazo.

«_20.- __**Lo amo**__._»

Si, vio mal.

¿Son sus ojos los que pican? Se refriega la nariz con el dorso de la mano y parpadea con rapidez mientras una sonrisa –de esas que se dibujan con marcador permanente- se estampa en su rostro.

-¿Edward, estás llorando?

Gira sobre sus talones y ve a Jasper atrás con una camiseta en las manos.

-No. Alergia.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, hombre. La primavera apesta.

-Ah. Oye, mejor apresúrate que el entrenador nos está llamando.- y agita la polera con el distintivo del instituto para enfatizar la prisa.

-Eh, si. Ya voy. Sólo… adelántate. Tengo que hacer algo antes.

-Bien, no tardes.

¿Primavera? Primavera sus cal….

-¡Alice!

La pequeña lo mira mal, como si estuviera muy enojada, o como si quisiera vomitar.

-Hola.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward? No tengo ánimos para esto.

-No, no, no. Tranquila, enana.

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?

-No, pero tú…

-Le pregunté sobre su cita con Jacob. ¡Y a que no sabes qué me dijo!

-Seguramente dijo q…

-¡Qué no! Y quedé como una tonta y ahora no quiere ni hablarme porque dice que soy una terrible amiga por_ no_ creerle y por pensar algo como eso luego de que lo ha negado tantas veces. Además, me reprendió por estar creyendo lo que oía de _cualquiera_, y no me imagino lo que ella diría si supiera que fuiste _tú_ quién me lo dijo.

-Alice…

-Yo pienso Edward, que debes dejar todas estas idioteces de niño y decirle lo que sientes. Bella te quiere, yo sé que es así…

-Alice.

-… son taaaan tontos…

-Alice.

-…seguro, más si alguien me escuchara no…

-¡Alice!

Él tuvo que zarandearla.

-¿Qué? Dios, no tienes que…

-Cállate.

-Oye, si es por lo de Jacob no te desquites conmigo mira que no tengo nada que ver. Si quieres gritarle a alguien ve donde…

-Alice, por favor. Por una vez en tu vida._ ¡Cállate!_

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero cuando su hermano levantó una ceja ella se lo pensó mejor y rodó los ojos.

-Te escucho.

-Gracias.

Silencio.

-¿Y?

Era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

Se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno… puede ser que lo de Bella con Jacob fuera un _error auditivo_.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

-Si, mira, yo… no puedo explicarte ahora pero, sé que ella… yo… a ella le… gusto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No puedo decir eso. Pero… estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Qué tan seguro?

-Completamente seguro.

-Edward, ¿no fue un descuido de interpretación como esa vez que _creíste _que te había sonreído?

Él se sintió un tonto.

-No, enana. Esta vez estoy segurísimo. Es más, tengo pruebas.

-¿Pruebas?

-Aja. Confidenciales, si.

-Bien, entonces sabes que le gustas.

-Si.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Buena pregunta.

-¡Suerte!

Oyó que ella le gritaba mientras corría fuera.

-¡Gracias!

Entonces lo recordó.

-Oye, ¿Ella tiene perro?

-¿Qué? No, no tiene. ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa.

-Por nada.

* * *

Esa estupidez de lista había sido una mala idea, se decía mientras se paseaba por su habitación mal humorado. ¿Qué mala? ¡Pésima!

Cuando la había escrito se convenció de que era romántico y especial. Único. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Hubiese preferido decírselo a la cara para ver su reacción y no tener que estar con toda esta jodida incertidumbre ahora. ¡Y un viernes, maldición! Ugh, es que era el inepto más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, sólo había hecho falta verla darse golpes contra su casillero para que todos sus músculos se congelaran, así que probablemente lo de la _'carta'_ no era tan mala idea.

Un poco sosa, quizá.

Dios, no. Era terrible.

Un minuto más en esa habitación y se pegaría un tiro. Debía salir. _Tenía_ que salir por aire.

En realidad, lo único que deseaba ahora era que la tierra se apiadara de su pobre alma adolescente enamorada y se lo tragara. O tal vez necesitara sus labios.

-¡Edward!

-¡Qué!- gruñó.

Estaba tan estresado que podría golpear a Alice si lo provocaba.

-Tienes teléfono.

-No estoy.

Su hermana abrió la puerta con suavidad –el teléfono cubierto por una mano- y lo observó caminar histérico de un lado a otro. Luego reparó en que la habitación de su hermano parecía haber pasado por la centrífuga. Seguro había sido él y su _'terapia para el estrés Bella'_ que no tenía nada de efectiva.

-Yo creo que, para esto, sí estás.

Sólo bastó una mirada de Alice para que supiera de qué se trataba. Su corazón se aceleró.

¡Mierda! Lo iban a rechazar por teléfono.

-¿Bella?

Podía ser que lo fueran a rechazar, pero aquello no quitaba que estuviera… desesperado.

-Hola, Edward.

Ahora podía morir en paz.

-Hola…

Silencio.

-Yo… te llamaba por… tu _¿carta?_

-Si, con respecto a eso…

Definitivo. Ella _iba_ a terminar con él.

Amm… ¿Cuándo habían comenzado?

-¿Te importaría si vamos a caminar?

-¿Ahora?

-Si. Si estás ocupado no impo…

-¡No!

Ge-nial.

-Digo, no estoy ocupado.

-Bien. ¿En el parque en 20 minutos?

-Ahí será.

-Adiós.

Se puso la chaqueta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que nos juntásemos en el parque ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Si.

-Woah, está ansiosa. Pero no le digas que yo dije eso. Me matará.

-Bye, Alice.

-Oye, cuando vuelvas quiero todo con lujo de detalles.

La pequeña pareció notar la mirada de su hermano porque se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Todo saldrá bien, Edward.

-Quizá sólo quiera decirme que soy un iluso en persona.

-Ella te quiere.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Sólo lo sé.

-Supongo que nunca lo sabré si no voy.

-Exacto, ahora deja de ser tan negativo y vete a buscar a mi cuñada.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso _no_ lo sabemos.

-Pero estás deseándolo.

-Gracias, Enana. Por todo.

-De nada, Eddy. ¡Ahora vete antes de que te saque a patadas!

Intentó, en lo posible, de mantener la mente en blanco mientras caminaba hasta el parque. Hacerse ilusiones sólo conseguiría romperlo más si ella lo rechazaba, y, ser pesimista, tampoco ayudaba. Así que, cuando la vio sobre el césped jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, respiró con fuerza y rezó.

-Hola.

Ella levantó esos bonitos ojitos que tenía hasta él y le sonrió nerviosa.

-Hola.

Él se sentó junto a ella y arrancó un puñado de grama con la mano. Sus dedos se tiñeron de verde y el olor a pasto le hizo arrugar la nariz.

-Lo que escribiste… la lista… es… ¿es cierto?

Él asintió imperceptiblemente, pero –no supo de dónde- una oleada de coraje lo llenó y levantó la mirada ansioso. Ella estaba entretenida analizando el borde de su chaqueta, así que él la observó hasta que ella centró la mirada en él y esperó.

-Si -dijo suavemente. Sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

-Bien.

Él la siguió escrutando, así que notó como ella se veía mucho más relajada. De hecho, ella se acostó sobre la grama húmeda y le sonrió al cielo mientras él intentaba fallidamente leerle los pensamientos.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Me vas a besar ahora o tendré que seguir esperando?

-Yo…no…

Una estrella naciendo en el horizonte. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Si.

Y la besó. O eso fue lo que intentó.

Tuvo que separarse demasiado pronto, más no despegó sus ojos de ella. Estaba embelesado.

Pudo sentir los dedos escurridizos de Isabella en su cabello.

-¿Enserio estudiarás más cerca de mí?

-Por supuesto.

Eso le iba a costar un montón de papeleo. Sin embargo, Bella tenía una forma bastante eficaz de hacerlo perder la concentración. En eso pensaba cuando ella despegó sus labios de los de él.

-Te Quiero.

-Yo también.

Las horas no parecían pasar para ellos. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado cuando Edward decidió que era hora de llevar a _su_ bella –y nueva- novia a casa. No quería comenzar con el pie equivocado la relación con sus… suegros.

Puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de _su_ Bella mientra le besaba la mejilla. No le importaba agarrarse una neumonía, de todas formas, sus prioridades se revolvían cada vez que ella lo besaba.

-Oye, cariño.

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Le voy a agradar a tus padres?

-Edward, ya le agradas a mis padres. Además, Renné viene deseando esto desde que tengo memoria.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

Él se hizo sonar disgustado.

-¿Y tú por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta?

-Tonto.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó.

-Pero tus padres no me preocupan.

-¿No?

-Nop.

-¿Y qué te preocupa?

-Me preocupa, cómo se lo va a tomar tu perro.

* * *

_¡Me enamoré del perro! _

_Lamento la espera, pero realmente la Universidad está acabando con la poca cordura que tengo. Ojala al perro de Bella no le cayera bien mi profesor de anatomía, así me ahorraría un millón de problemas.  
_

_Sweet Kisse's. _Pebels.


End file.
